The invention relates to a rotor of the type indicated in the preamble of patent claim 1, a turbo machine with a rotor, as well as a method for manufacturing, repairing and/or overhauling a rotor for a turbo machine.
This type of rotor for a turbo machine comprises rotating blades, which are joined with a basic rotor body and comprise channels for introducing cooling air into the rotating blades radially underneath their blade platforms. Compressed air taken at a suitable place from a compressor of the turbo machine is usually used for the cooling of rotating blades. During the operation of a turbo machine provided with this type of rotor, however, a reliable demarcation and guiding of the flows of cooling air and hot gas must be assured. In order to prevent a feed of hot gas into channels and spaces that conduct cooling air, usually a gas diffusor is disposed on the high-pressure side of the rotor, and during operation of the turbo machine, on the one hand, this diffusor completely prevents or at least largely reduces a flow of hot gas into the channels, and, on the other hand, permits an entry of cooling air into the channels.
DE 44 22 965 A1, for example, discloses a turbo machine, in which a deflecting plate or baffle is attached to a stator disposed upstream of the rotor, for shielding against the flow of hot gas as well as for conducting the cooling-air flow through a rotating blade.